Las citas a veces son buen regalo de navidad
by melgamonster
Summary: Aceptó la cita porque la mujer se lo pidió cuando estaba desprevenido y su superior se encargó de que asistiera. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esta salida sobre su persona? ¿El hermano celoso lo permitirá?


**LAS CITAS A VECES SON BUEN REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Aceptó la salida con la chica porque lo tomó desprevenido cuando se lo pidió, además de que después de aceptar su superior se aseguró de darle el día libre y su hermano de amenazarlo lo suficiente para que no se le ocurriera faltar a la reunión con esa mujer de castaña cabellera y mirar carmín.

Así fue como el vicecomandante demoniaco del Shinsengumi se encontraba en un parque de atracciones con temática de fantasía vistiendo ropa occidental —Ya que si iban a celebrar la navidad, que es una festividad del otro lado del mundo ¿por qué no vestir así también?—

—Buenos días Toushiro san —saludó cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Buenos días —respondió en medio de trance. Ella también había dejado de lado sus tradicionales kimonos y vestía un adorable vestido en tono rosa pero con suficiente ropa abrigadora para esa temporada de frío —. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al mapa lugar.

—¿Qué tal si nos subimos primero aquí? —señaló una atracción romántica mientras tomaba del brazo a su acompañante para después emprender camino hacia donde tenían planeado, esa acción hizo que el vice comandante demoníaco se sonrojara un poco.

Lo que no sabían es que su cita estaba siendo observada por cuatro pares de ojos en ocultos detrás de unos arbustos.

—No me esperaba ver a Hijikata kun de esa forma —dijo en medio de burla el líder de ese grupo.

—Es sorprendente pensar que Toushi tiene una chica que le gusta, pensé que era un adicto al trabajo —agregó mientras buscaba en su nariz algún tesoro.

—Hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto, pero yo preferiría una con más curvas —dijo mientras hacia un extraño movimiento de manos

—Jefe debo recordarle que está hablando de mi hermana —dijo el agregado y quien pidió los servicios de la Yorozuya.

—No sé de qué te preocupas Souichiro kun, tu hermana ya está en la edad de tener citas, no puedes ser siempre un hermano sobreprotector.

—Además de que Hijikata san es un buen partido ya que lo conocen y tiene su reputación en el Shinsengumi de ser un hombre recto —agregó el de lentes, lo que no sabían es que sólo estaban logrando incrementar el aura asesina que sentía Sougo hacia su superior.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que solo nos hayas pedido observar la cita sin ser vistos, por un momento pensé que la querrías arruinar —alabó la acción madura del chico.

—¿O es que querías tener una cita con la gran Gura sama y sólo se te ocurrió pedirla como labor para la Yorozuya? —preguntó con burla mientras lo miraba con repulsión —. Mi respuesta es no, pero si me compras todo el menú de aquella tienda lo podría considerar.

—Ni quien quisiera tener una cita con un monstro glotón como tú —respondió mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que sus acompañantes le imitaran —. Y jefe, no pedí que arruinaran la cita porque mi hermana merece tener algo de felicidad aunque ella la tenga con ese bastardo, aunque si él le hace algo indebido tal vez amanezca muerto —amenazó con la cara más sádica posible.

La cita entre Okita Mitsuba e Hijikata Toushiro fue tranquila, ellos se veían divertidos. Cuando se subían a atracciones peligrosas él siempre se encargaba de su seguridad aunque ella no lo notara, pero el hermano y las demás personas que lo espiaban sí. Él pago todos los gastos de la cita y más de una vez se sonrojó por tener a esa mujer demasiado cerca, así que buscaba alejarse.

—Ambos son tal para cual —comentó Gintoki mientras observan comer a la pareja, ya que ambos le echaban extraños contenidos de más a su comida, uno mayonesa y la otra salsa tabasco.

—Jefe agradecería que no dijera eso —pidió el oficial del Shinsengumi —, si no es que no quiere ver ese helado que acaba de pedir.

—¡Oh, Toushi es un mal partido para Mitsuba ane! —dijo con odio fingido la mujer del grupo —. Quiero el cono de helado más grande —exigió mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—Kagura chan por favor cálmate, debemos pasar desapercibidos para llevar a cabo con éxito la misión que nos pidió Okita san.

—Está bien, pero espero que el bastardo me compre el helado que pedí.

—Si dices: "Oh gran amo Okita, soy una cerda pero soy tu cerda", te lo comprare —dijo mientras se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y colocaba su mano en la cabeza de ella.

—¿Qué tal si mejor digo: "Al estúpido le quitaron su dinero porque lo noquearon" —Tomó la mano de su rival que estaba encima de ella y le hizo una llave de aikido haciendo que este callera noqueado.

—Bien hecho Kagura, ahora hay que buscar la cartera —alabó la acción de su empleada, mientras ambos se encargaban de registrar en los bolsillos del hombre inconsciente, justo en ese momento iba llegando la mesera y se les quedó viendo raro.

—Que sean un helado extra-grande —pidieron al unísono los perpetradores de la ropa del oficial.

—Un chocolate caliente por favor —solicitó el recto del grupo y es que veía ilógico comer helado cuando el clima no estaba para eso.

—Parece que Toushi y Mitsuba ane ya se van —gritó como si sus acompañantes estuvieran muy lejos.

—Y justo cuando venía lo que pedimos —agregó el de lentes mientras observaba como la mesera se acercaba con sus pedidos.

—Eso no es problema Shinpachi kun —dijo su jefe como si hubiera sido iluminado por Dios.

Sacaron de la cartera de Okita el dinero suficiente para pagar su comida y después se la devoraron como si no hubiera mañana.

—Alcánzanos cuando puedas Shinpachi kun —gritó su jefe pues ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable corriendo con el hombre inconsciente sobre sus hombros.

El dejado atrás suspiró, había ocasiones que no lograba entender a esos dos. Terminó su bebida con calma y después de agradecerle a la dependienta se dio a la búsqueda de sus compañeros, los cuales encontró detrás de un arbusto.

—Parece que ya va a terminar la cita —comentó la más joven al ver que los espiados se veían de frente como si nunca más se volvieran a ver.

—O tal lo está convenciendo para quedarse al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales por Navidad.

—A mi hermana no le gustan los fuegos artificiales —regreso al mundo de los vivos, mientras se estiraba porque le dolía su espalda se imaginó que esos dos no tratarían con delicadeza su cuerpo.

—Oh ya veo —agregó el de lentes.

La acción que hizo la mujer de castaños cabellos tomó desprevenidos a todos inclusive a su acompañante. Tomó por el cuello al hombre y lo acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieran, fue un beso corto, casto y puro, para después salir corriendo sin darle el tiempo suficiente al hombre de reaccionar.

—Gracias por la cita Toushiro san y feliz navidad —gritó cuando se encontraba lo bastante lejos.

—Ahora si lo mató —gritó su hermano cuando salió del trance ocasionado por la acción de su hermana. De quien sabe qué lugar sacó su fiel bazuca y le disparó a ese ser que provocaba extrañas sensaciones a su hermana.

El hombre ni sintió el disparo que ocasiono que todo su cabello se volviera afro y su cuerpo en tonalidades oscuras, el seguía sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas, que gracias al nuevo tono de su piel paso desapercibido, mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida a la mujer que amaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _N/A: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :3_

 _Es pero que anoche hayan cenado como Yatos y ahora tengan una panza más grande que una mujer embarazada (?) xD_

 _En esta época de dar y recibir, yo doy un fic HijiMitsu, es el primero que escribo que emoción :3_

 _En si era un regalo para amigo secreto de un grupo Okikagu, espero que le haya gustado x3_

 _Y no me linchen por ser abandona fandoms (?)_

 _En enero prometo mi regreso a Gintama_

 _Espero que este nuevo año me sigan apoyando con sus lecturas, rw, fav porque tengo varias ideas de historias, pero primero quiero terminar las que tengo xD_

 _Nos leemos luego :3_


End file.
